tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Get That Music Out of Your Head?
After playing this game for hours on end, you probably sometimes hear the popular theme song in your head. But what if your game won't connect, and you just need to hear that lively theme music to relax? Well, just click the Play icon below to enjoy the theme music any time. Testing: 'This is just a test, to see if audio files can readily be imbedded in wiki pages. Some visitors may first need to install a plug-in it seems. Can anyone hear the music when you click on the play icon? 'Updates: Does it Work? 1. So far, I have the theme music working fine in Firefox and Chrome on my Mac computer after adding a plug-in. 2. '''Now it is also working just fine on my copy of '''Safari but you may need to install the XiphQT component for QuickTime. Otherwise you may see the error message: < < You do not appear to have the XiphQT component for QuickTime. > > << QuickTime cannot play Ogg files without this component. Please download XiphQT or choose another player. >> Be sure to quit then reopen before re-testing the play link above. You can download this free component from Xiph.org here or even better right here for the needed QuickTime component. 3. '''Works fine on my Kindle. There was no need to install anything. The audio file plays fine there using Native browser support. '''Feedback: '''Do let me know if you can hear the music or not, and if so, on what gadget and browser. How to Add Music to your Wiki Pages The above is just a quick test of how to add music to any wiki page. Most of the information on '''adding audio files is available from Wikia Community Central at the link here. OGG For audio files, you should use the open-source format Ogg Vorbis, which does not require proprietary software to record or play. You can embed and play OGG files directly on a Wikia page as described above. The OGG player is now enabled on all wikis by default. OGG Converters So our first problem, is that our theme song is provided as a 58-second MP3 file! That's the wrong format for a wiki page - we need it to be an OGG file. No problem! There are plenty of free OGG converters that will convert all kinds of music files. On my Mac, I used iSkysoft which I learned about here. There is also a Windows download on the same page. After dragging the MP3 file into the iSkysoft converter, select the choice Audio at the bottom for the output format you want. Under Audio, 'choose the OGG option '''and press Convert! That's it! Now just upload the OGG music file to your wiki page exactly as you would upload a picture file. Don't Try This!! Illegal File Type Now, just to be ornary, let's try to upload the original MP3 file with the theme song - and see what happens. Woops: Not allowed. Wikia caught it right away and offered me this gentle warning! ' You tried to upload an illegal file type. Please try again. ''' OK, I do feel rather naughty now. But I just had to try!